onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dorry
| jva=Daisuke Gouri| eva= |extra1= | bounty= 100,000,000|}}| }} Dorry the Blue Ogre (青鬼のドリー, Aooni no Dorī) is one of the two former captains of the Giant Pirate Warrior Band from Elbaf. It is from this pirate life that he earned a bounty of 100,000,000. Appearance thumb|Dorry with his original color scheme from the manga |left Dorry is a well built giant with a long beard. He generally dresses in a viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He is so large that Luffy can fit in the palm of his hand. His age being 158, means that he is a giant in the prime of his life. Personality Dorry is a good natured giant, however, his pride can sometimes get the best of him. He is a firm believer of the customs of fighting from his homeland and follows them with much honor. He would follow these even if he were severely wounded. Relationships Dorry is best friends with Brogy. However because of the argument they had 100 years before, they were engaged in a life and death battle against each other as per their homeland's customs. Despite this however, they are still the best of friends and deeply respect each other. Dorry and Broggy's competitive relationship with one another is comparable to that of Zoro and Sanji. Dorry instantly struck up a friendship with Luffy as well, after Luffy was eaten by a dinosaur and Dorry saved him. Vivi said "It's like they're old friends." Abilities and Powers Dorry carries a Longsword, Viking Style, which he uses in fights against Broggy and wields a shield upon his arm. * Hakoku (覇国, lit. Warrior Nation): Putting all of their strength into it, Dorry and Broggy each call upon Elbaf's "warrior code", and slash their weapons at the ocean, creating two "air cannon" beams (Dorry's is blue, while Brogy's is red) that will slice through anything in their path, even the ocean itself. However, the amount of power needed for this attack proved to be too much for the giants' rusty weapons, so both Dorry's sword and Broggy's axe shattered. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hakoku Sovereignty. History Mr. 3 revealed that Dorry had been one of the two leaders in the Giant Pirate crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 118 and Episode 71, Mr. 3 tells Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine about Dorry and Broggy Their crew was one of the fiercest in the world, as the crew was composed of Giants. His life as a pirate ended when he entered a contest of honor with his fellow captain Brogy over the sizes of the fish the two caught. It was revealed in a flashback that a little girl had asked which one had been bigger. The two went to the isolated island of Little Garden to settle the feud with a duel, and have been doing so for the past 100 years. When the Straw Hat Pirates came to the island Dorry hung out with Luffy, Vivi, and Carue until a bomb placed in his rum by Mr. 3 caused him to accuse the humans of attacking him. He eventually went to duel Brogy, despite his new bomb induced injuries, and with a little extra sabotage of Mr. 3, Dorry lost the duel. Presumed dead at first, Dorry regained consciousness some time after the battle with Mr. 3 and he and Brogy embraced, both glad to be alive. Dorry and Brogy then gave the Straw Hats a special farewell by blasting them through a legendary giant fish that blocked their way. Translation and Dub Issues So far, Oda has provided two versions of his name: Dorry was seen in the manga and later Dorey appeared in the data books. Due to certain reasons, the entire Little Garden arc was completely skipped in the 4Kids English dub. This created a plot hole as Dorry and Brogy's appearance not only introduced the concept of giants to the entire story, but it was relevant in certain later events concerning Oimo and Kāshī. Also, Dorry was also mistranslated as Dorry the Green Giant, when in fact he is the Blue. This stems from the fact that the kanji used for the word "Blue" (青) can also be taken to mean "Green", depending on the context. Major battles * Dorry vs. Brogy (at least 73,469 times) * Dorry vs. Luffy Trivia Dorry has his own Laughter Style. Dorry starts his laughs with "Gegya" (i.e. Gegyagyagyagya!). References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Giants Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Giant Pirate Warrior Band Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies